Bat-Romance
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: Inspired by the Bat-Romance music video on Youtube (check it out) Contains sexual content. 1 - Harley Quinn. 2 - Poison Ivy. 3 - Catwoman. 4 - the 'Compromise'
1. Harley Quinn

**Author's**** Note: Inspired by the Bat-Romance music video on Youtube, check it out if you haven't already. Have fun spotting all the references to the song and it's lyrics. Brownie points to whoever notices the most.**

Harley lay with her back on the table in the Circus tent for the Gotham City carnival, her legs spread apart and a thin playing card scraping down her vagina through her knickers repeatedly. The sounds of the carnival outside, with the happy shouts of children filled the air. Harley longed for her Mr J's sweet touch but he seemed quite content to simply tease her pussy with the ace of spades. With each moan he evoked, he shrieked out in laughter, filled with glee. Harley's hair was held in two blonde ponytails as usual but her costume had been replaced by the nurse outfit she wore in the Joker's most recent takeover of the Asylum.

The nurse shirt was far too short and buttoned up as low as possible whilst being bound tightly to her hips by an alluring red corset. The corset was covered in black and purple straps and knots. While her hands were encased in red and purple fingerless gloves, her feet and legs were left bare with her boots, one red, one purple, discarded in the corner of the tent by a large over-sized red hammer. In fact, the only things covering her lower body were a tiny white nurse's skirt and an oversized black belt over her purple lacey underwear. Her red and purple bra was visible through the white shirt and she wore white face paint with a black domino mask. Finally a thin black belt that belonged to The Joker himself was strapped tightly around her thin fragile neck. Too tightly.

Her legs were up in the air, resting on Mr J's shoulders, shaking each time the card traced down her vagina. He licked his lips with each scrape and dug the card in harder. In a way it was arousing, but mostly the teasing just left Harley begging for more which she knew hardly ever came. In truth Harley was tiring of these games with the Joker even if he did lick his lips and chortle every time. It just didn't cut it.

Before she could speak her mind however, the two were interrupted by a sudden quietness as silence descended on the carnival outside. This was followed by a low grunt and the sound of tearing fabric as one of the Joker's goons, dressed as a clown, crashed through the side of the tent and landed unconscious on the floor nearby. "Oops!" The Joker laughed, "Got to run!" and with that he was on his feet and heading for the exit. "Wait up Mister J!" Harley called after him desperately as she too leaped to her feet, but instead of running to the exit, she headed for her boots. Big mistake.

As Harley slid her long boot onto her left leg and reached for her hammer, a coil of rope wrapped itself around her forearms and she stumbled backwards into a sprawl on the floor. She struggled at the binding rope but knew that it was no good. The dark and silent silhouette of the caped crusader loomed down at her. "Aw chucks..." Harley cursed.

"Where's Joker?" Batman growled. "Long gone." Harley declared with a grin, "But he'll come back for me. You'll see. Any moment now _you're_ gonna be history, B-Man. He'll find me." There was a pause before the Dark Knight responded. "Not where you're going..." Harley raised an eyebrow. "What's that s'posed to mean?" she demanded but there was no reply. Instead Batman hauled her off the floor by her collar and dragged her outside. With a shriek, Harley was tossed into the back of the batmobile where handcuffs were immediately slipped onto Harley's wrists by the awaiting Batgirl, cuffing her to the back of the chair in front. "No Fair! I called shotgun!" Harley screamed out as Batgirl climbed into the front and sat next to Batman who gripped the wheel of the car tightly and the high-powered futuristic engine whirred into life.

As the car sped along, Batgirl kept glancing back to make sure Harley hadn't done a runner. Harley made a point of sticking her tongue out as far as possible each time. However, Harley was taken by surprise when Batman himself reached back and grabbed the belt around her neck without even a glance. Harley was worried he was planning to choke the information he needed out of her but she needn't have worried. Instead he deftly unfastened the belt and tossed it aside out of the car. Something seemed to flutter in her chest when she felt his hand brush against her neck. A few more moments passed in silence. Suddenly Batgirl leaned towards the caped crusader and whispered something into his ear. Batman nodded and the car screeched to a stop by the side of the road. In truth, Harley had no idea where she was right now; all she could see was endless miles of road and some dull grey rocks. Batman turned to face her, the pupil less slits in the mask that served as eyes glaring into her soul. Even Harley couldn't think of anything to say. Then he reached back and his hand rested gently on the side of her neck again.

Harley didn't struggle, feeling the butterflies in her stomach again. His hand was strong and warm, which sent a tingling feeling down her spine. She didn't know why he was touching her and she didn't care. All she wanted at that moment was her Mr B. Then a needle ejected from the end of Batman's glove's Index Finger and stabbed softly into the side of her neck. Harley felt her eyes roll into the back of her head and she collapsed onto her front in the back of the car, snoring quietly. Batgirl smirked. Batman booted up the Batmobile once more.

Harley regained consciousness to find herself in a small cell filled with nothing more than a bunk, a toilet, a tap and darkness. She gripped the bars of the cell door and her eyes danced around, taking in the bat-filled cave. She saw the Batmobile, and the Batwing alongside the Batboat in one corner of the cave, a workbench littered with miscellaneous items from previous cases next to a small medical bay, and a massive overshadowing computer, where the cowled detective sat analysing some indecipherable scrawl of text on the blue-illuminated screen. Batgirl stood next to him, resting against the side of the chair.

"So this is your Bat-Habitat!" Harley squealed, clasping her hands together in joy. Batgirl jumped at the sound of her voice, not realising Harley was awake; Batman didn't even blink. Instead he rose to his feet and marched intimidating towards Quinn, a scowl on his face. "Confiscated all my toys I see, B-Man" Harley laughed as he reached the bars of her cell. It was true that Harley was no longer in the nurse costume but now in a red jumpsuit like the one she wore in Arkham. "Can I knock her out again?" Batgirl practically begged Batman but he shook his head. "Aw, Bratgirl's getting jealous of how I've stolen Big B's attention. Grow up sister; you were only here to undress me for him anyway. Unless you stripped me yourself, B-Man?" Batgirl clenched her fists and turned away, storming off back towards the computer; Batman ignored Harley.

"Where's Joker?" Batman repeated from earlier. Harley leant forwards towards him and went to whisper into his ear. Just as her mouth got close to him, she licked her lips then shrieked out at the top of her voice, "You'll Never Know!" Batman stepped back and scowled. "If you want to get anything out of me, then I demand privileges! I want pizza! I want my own clothes! I want a gift voucher for the souvenir shop!" He reached his hand out to Batgirl expectantly and she dropped a syringe into his palm. He grabbed Harley's arm and pulled it through the bar then injected the syringe into her wrist. "Oh cr-" Harley was cut off by her sudden collapse into unconsciousness. Again.

Harley's eyes fluttered open to find herself laid down carefully on the bunk of her cell. She sniffed. In the corner of the cell she spotted a heap of clothes and a thin cardboard box. On closer inspection, it was revealed to be a pizza box, the contents untouched and left for her to eat. The clothes were her own: not the nurse outfit but her regular costume; or her new one anyway. She glanced around and the cave seemed empty so she shrugged off her jumpsuit and pulled on the familiar multilayered red and black vest and the half-red, half-black with bottoms that were dotted with patterns of diamonds in the opposite colours. She fastened the black belt with the golden trim and laced up the leather black boots. There was even a small pot of black facepaint which she used to paint on the black domino mask shape around her eyes. With a grin and a toss of her ponytails she leaped excitedly onto the bunk with the pizza and started to feast.

The door of the elevator lit up to show a large blue bat signal then slid open to reveal the Dark Knight himself who stepped out. He headed straight for Harley and she swallowed down her bite of Italian goodness as quick as she could. "Satisfied?" He demanded. She shrugged, "You forgot the gloves, and I don't see a souvenir but I guess it will do." In truth part of her wanted to thank him, she hadn't expected any kind of give and take deal from the Bat. "So where is he then?" Batman demanded for the third time that day. Harley assumed it was still day but she had no way of knowing down in the cave. "Wouldn't tell you if I knew!" She responded defiantly.

Batman glared at her for a moment then the door to her cell opened with a click. Harley hopped from foot to foot towards him but as she reached him, he grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her up against the bars. There was another click: the click of the bat cuffs around her wrists, binding her to the cell gate. "Two nights ago, The Joker stole a nuclear bomb for a secret governmental facility," the dark knight reached into his utility belt as he spoke producing his grappling hook. Harley didn't respond. Batman sighed and started to wind the cord of the grappling rope around Harley's body, tying her to the pole securely from neck to toe. "If you don't tell me where he is, then millions of innocent people will die." Harley tried to shrug but the rope held her tightly in place. "So?" she snorted. The Bat scowled. "You won't get anything out of me Bats, we all know about you superhero types and your silly rules. You don't scare me!"

Batman grabbed her by the throat and snarled: "Tell me where he is. Now." Harley was trembling but stood her ground, "You wouldn't hit a girl..." Batman's fist slammed into her stomach much to her shock. "I'm not Superman. I play dirty." Harley coughed up blood, spitting it out onto the floor by Batman's boots. "Sounds kinky..." she retorted. Batman clenched his fists to hit her again but stopped himself, instead turning away so his cape blew into her face and storming out of the cell, leaving her bound up.

"Wait!" Harley called. Batman stopped but didn't turn around. "I'll tell you what you want to know, but first you gotta do something for your little cousin Harley..." There was silence for a moment that seemed to last years before the caped crusader answered, "I'm listening..." Harley smirked.

"What's the date?" she inquired. "September the 11th" He responded. "That's my birthday!" She squealed. Batman stared at her, "Is it?" "Does it matter?" she retorted. He sighed. "I want... a surprise birthday treat! Something you think I'll really want! Think hard Bats because if you get it wrong... BOOM! No more Gotham..." She would have danced around her cell in joy if she wasn't tied up to the bars.

Harley heard the click of the door opening once more and felt the sharp blade of a batarang cut through the grappling hook cord and the cuffs. She leaped forwards towards her bunk, twirling around in joy. "Come on then B-Man. Surprise me!" Batman kissed her.

Harley's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you-?" she started but he interrupted her: "I'm a detective. I read your tell." She bit her bottom lip in thought then shrugged, accepting the explanation. "Okays." Her arms slithered around his tall muscular shoulders, "Jackpot for you, Lover boy. Come get your grand prize." And with that their lips met once more.

The two made out in the cold dark cell in silence, except for the sounds of their lips working at each other's. Harley forced open his mouth and slid her tongue inside, enjoying the taste of him as she licked around the roof of his mouth. For a dark sleepless man, his mouth seemed awfully well cared of. It tasted of cash spent. Harley had always liked the taste of wealth.

He lifted her off of her feet and into his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively and the two descended onto the bunk. As he slammed her down onto the bare bed, she felt his hips rock against hers and she quivered with excitement. He ravaged her on the bed, tearing off the straps of her vest and tossing it aside then sliding off her trousers. She moaned out as he pressed his lips against her boobs and running his tongue along them.

Her hands gripped the bottom of his grey shirt and rolled it up and off his large muscular chest and she couldn't help but lick her lips when she saw it revealed to her properly for the first time. They rolled over on the bunk so Harley was on top. Batman's hands glided expertly down her thin, smooth back and under the strap of her bra, loosening it and letting the bra drop away to the ground below. Then he gripper her breasts tightly and started to gently work them back and forth, pleasuring her nipples with his thumbs as he did so.

Harley giggled as he groped her, loving the firm hold of his hands. Smacking her lips together in anticipation, she sat up, holding him down gently with her left hand. "Want a little lap dance Bats?" she inquired. It was hard to make out his expression through his mask, but even Harley could tell it was sceptical. "Just because I'm a jester doesn't mean I can't pleasure," she giggled as she leant backwards, her back bending so her hands pressed against the floor. Then she cart wheeled off the caped crusader's chest and onto her feet. The Dark Knight sat up, genuinely intrigued. "You're a bat; I'm an _acro_-bat!" she announced proudly.

Harley's hips started to sway almost immediately, her head moving in time and her hands flicking at her ponytails absentmindedly. Batman's eyes didn't leave her for a second as she worked her waist, gently swaying rhythmically in a circle. Clad only in her purple knickers, she bent her knees and pushed her bottom out towards the dark knight while keeping her back straight. Her left hand slid seductively up her left thigh reaching her butt then giving it a gently slap. She repeated this with the other thigh and the other buttock. Then she licked her lips and ran her hands up her left thigh again, this time delivering a much harder spank that made a loud 'smack' noise that echoed around the cell. She repeated once again on the other side. It was intoxicating.

Now Harley started to pace forwards towards her Bat, with a sleek and sexy confidence in each step. As she reached him, she ran her hands up her inner thighs, over her vagina and to her breasts which she cradled alluringly before reaching down and spreading Batman's legs apart. She tugged down the rest of his costume revealing black boxers and his sexy thighs. She turned her back on him once more and started to grind her ass against his crotch.

She wanted to hear him moan, she'd never heard The Batman moan, but he made no noise as she rubbed herself on him. He gave no indication of even enjoying it except a thin wry smirk. She jiggled her ass around a little more then she turned back towards him and pressed her bare chest against his face, smothering his eyes in her breasts. His tongue darted out, racing across her nipples and she smirked. Then he took one of the boobs into his mouth, sucking the end gently but rapidly. She groaned out. It felt good but she was supposed to be the one pleasuring him, not the other way round so she pulled back.

As she pulled back, she unclasped his cape from his cowl and carried it away with her, wrapping her near-naked body in the black cloak, a mischievous look filling her face. There was an obvious bulge in his crotch area now, she observed. Harley started to swing her hips once again, but held the cape out in front of her, obscuring his view. Then her panties fell down to her ankles but the cape protected her modesty. She giggled then moved towards him again. As she reached him, she discarded the cape, finally revealing her pussy.

Harley placed her hands firmly on his shoulders and slid down his body, over his nipples and thighs to her knees. Knelt in front of him, she pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung out. To Harley's pleasure, it was hard. Her tongue started to encircle the head, her eyes watching his face carefully for any indication of how he liked it.

Her lips pressed against the head and she gently sucked the end, before sliding his dick further down her throat until she had taken it into her mouth entirely. Now she sucked it forcefully and relentlessly. Batman gritted his teeth and his hands rested on the back of her head as it bobbed up and down. The blowjob was fantastic; Harley was giving her all, making up for the times her 'puddin' hadn't cut it. After just a few seconds, the caped crusader couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a short and low groan. Harley's ears pricked up at this and a smirk spread across her face: so that's what a bat-moan sounds like...

From then on she sucked desperately, treasuring every noise of pleasure he made. But even this wasn't enough for the clown, she longed for more. As Batman emitted a particularly low groan she pulled her mouth from his dick and looked up at the dark knight seductively. His hand brushed her cheek affectionately.

She stepped back, a wide grin spread across her features. "Fuck me" was all she said. It was all she needed to say. In an instant the Bat was on his feet and ramming her back up against the wall. Her legs lifted off the ground and around his hips as his mouth smothered hers. His chest pressed against her boobs as he ferociously ravaged her lips. They turned from the wall, Batman supporting Harley with his hands on her butt as they leaped onto the bed and the caped crusader positioned himself above Harley's entrance.

A high-wailed wail came from Harley as the dark knight thrusted his hips downward, striking in between her legs. He gripped her shoulders as he fucked her hard and fast. For a moment she could have sworn he was Superman from the speed he was going at but then she remembered: he's the goddamn Batman. Her feet pawed at his thighs as he thrust up and down in sequence.

She felt her vagina start to clench and she grabbed him tight, her mouth pressed against his for salvation. How she wished her Mr J would screw her like this. How she wished her Mr J _could _screw her like this. No weird games or painful foreplay, just simple and savage lovemaking. Her pussy erupted into orgasm which triggered a spray of cum from Batman's penis. Harley and the dark knight moaned out in unison as he ejaculated. His arms released her and she feel back onto the bed, breathing heavily.

He pushed himself back to his feet and started to pull his costume back on. Harley made no such effort, instead lying naked on the bunk and watching his toned physique gleefully. "21st Avenue. The old toy factory," she stated. "Hmm?" Batman looked up. "That's where Joker has the bomb." Batman nodded his appreciation as he clicked his utility belt back in place. He picked up his cape and tossed it into Harley's hands: "Your souvenir," he explained. Harley squealed out with joy jumping to her feet and performing her victory dance. Batman turned away and marched out of the cell, closing the door behind him.

As the Batmobile roared into life and soared out of the cave through some kind of hidden entrance, Harley knew she must have imagined it but... she could have sworn she saw him smile...


	2. Poison Ivy

All of the men's eyes were locked on her. The vines that held them back were tested as they flung their arms forwards in a furious frenzy, desperate just to touch her, but their efforts were in vain. A thin smirk was formed on Pamela Isley's face as she strode through them, but her eyes were set on one man.

The entirety of Gotham Park had been turned into Poison Ivy's green kingdom of nature. Her body was bare except for the leaves and plants that protected her modesty. Her tiny panties and tight bra were formed of crisp green leaves. Stems of plants trailed up her arms to her neck, and her hair was adorned with small white daisies. A crown of tulips made a ring around her forehead.

She reached the man she had been eyeing with a smirk, and her hand ran down the side of his cheek. He swallowed down hard. "Hello Nightwing..."

Ivy's skin was pale but there was a natural green tint to it that had an alluring visual appeal to it. Her red lips gently pressed against her captive vigilante's. "As much as I'd _love_ to have to fun with you..."the way she said love made his insides tremble. She pushed him away from her and turned her back on him: "... you're just the bait."

"Terrence," she called out, "Be a dear and see that I'm not disturbed." One of the armed men in balaclavas nodded, "Sure thing ma'am." Ivy smirked and retreated to the area of the park she had cleared out just for herself and the wildlife.

The ground rose to greet her as she let herself fall backwards into the flowerbeds. With a toss of her hair she adjusted her position so she was lying comfortably. She closed her eyes in relaxation. Her breathing slowed, becoming deeper and more vulnerable. Her hand slid up her thigh slowly. Her skin was so smooth: perfection. Her hands continued to travel up her body, stroking her hips and massaging her breasts before reaching her collarbone. She dropped then back to the floor.

Oh how she longed for a man's touch, and not just any man's, but a real man's. Suddenly her eyes flickered open, the plants were calling her. "Terrence!" she called out. The man appeared nearby. "Did you hear that?" Terrence shook his head, "No ma'am, I didn't hear nothing." He replied with the grace of an elephant on a skateboard. "Exactly," Ivy whispered into his ear, "And there's only one plane that travels that quietly..." Terrence looked confused, even through the balaclava. "How'd you know there's a plane, if you can't hear it?" Ivy rolled her eyes, "The trees told me of course."

She stepped to leave then seemed to recall something and turned back to Terrence. "Terrence..." she sounded disappointed as the word escaped her mouth. A sickening crack filled the garden as she snapped his neck, watching his body fall to the ground. "You stepped on a daisy." She snarled. Then the playful smile returned and she pranced off.

The door to the Batwing hissed open and the caped crusader leaped down, landing on the grass with silent grace and skill, his cape flowing behind him. As he stood up, his eyes scanned the area. Where would Ivy have the hostages? "Good evening, Dark Knight. But did you really think we wouldn't notice your arrival?"Ivy purred softly. She mocked a disappointed look on her face and shook her head gently. "Naughty boy..."

The Batman's eyes narrowed. "Let them go Ivy," he growled. She licked her lips. "We'll see," she laughed playfully. "Come see my garden. I'm sure you'll love it..." Batman didn't move. "Gotham Park doesn't belong to you." Ivy scowled. "Then I guess I'd better give it back, after I've had my fun."

Batman seemed satisfied and followed her to the hostages. He immediately spotted Nightwing. "Let them go, Ivy. I won't ask again." She put a finger to his lips to silence him. "It's sweet that you care about Junior here but we haven't finished the tour yet." Batman scowled.

Ivy led him to her private section of the park, confidence oozing in every step she took. "Well?" she said, extending her arms and gesturing at the forest around her. "What do you think?" He stepped towards her, "I think I'm getting of these games, Ivy." She stepped towards him and laced her arms around his shoulders. "We both know you would never get tired of _me_..." she winked as she leant forwards. Their lips met briefly in a kiss. She licked her lips; he had a good taste.

The change was small, almost unnoticeable but his demeanour shifted. He stood up just that little bit straighter, he looked at her just that little bit longer, and he was just that little bit hotter. "Think of it crusader, this could be our kingdom, living amongst the flora. Lord and Lady of the jungle. Wilder than the wildlife..." Her hands massaged his shoulders temptingly as she spoke. The dark temptations filled him. "... And I'd let the hostages go..." Batman grabbed her and by the waist and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss.

"That's the spirit..." she encouraged, extended her hands up to his face. He took a deep breath in. "Smell these pheromones and get in the zone..." she whispered. She saw the bulge in his costume enlarge and her tongue poked out of her mouth longingly.

His hands were strong and firm as they ran down her back, and his mouth was unrelenting as it smothered her neck in kisses. "My hero," she giggled out, "caped crusade me!" She started to lean back into the green jungle of plants beneath her, taking the Batman with her. He set her down gently then they rolled so she was on top, her hands resting on his muscular chest.

Green vines slithered along the ground and bound the Dark Knight's arms and legs to the ground beneath her. He didn't resist. Her crimson-red hair dangled down over her neck and shoulders and hovered above his face, just out of reach. Her eyes were intoxicating, so green with lust. She unstrapped his utility belt and flung it away.

The park was flooded with orange light and the two figures silhouetted on the ground. "I love the sunset..." she murmured to him. Her thumbs started to massage his nipples, "...And I love my Batman." Their lips met again.

She started to rock her hips against his, rubbing her pelvis against his softly and gently. He groaned out. She trailed her hands down his chest to his crotch area. She pressed her hand down gently and strummed her fingers along it. She clenched a carnation between her teeth and peeled down his costume from his hips down, using her lips. Then she rolled off his underwear. His rock hard penis stood waiting in front of her face. She pressed her lips to the head and let her tongue loose on it.

Ivy wrapped her small hands around the shaft and worked it up and down into her mouth. Her legs wrapped around his right thigh and her lips held his cock in place tightly. Her hands slid down his dick, over his testicles and around his hips to grab his butt. She couldn't wait for him to _water her plants._

The carnation in her mouth rubbed against his penis, softly tickling it and sending pleasant sensations through his body. She felt him start to clench up and took one last slow suck. He exploded in her mouth. His cum shot over the flower and down her throat. She grinned.

Picking the carnation out of her mouth, she slowly dragged her tongue up the stem, taking in all his cum. Once it was clean, she tossed it away. The vines withdrew from the Dark Knight and he pushed himself up onto his elbows to watch her as she stood up and paced over to an old tree nearby.

"I'm a lost country girl," she told him, "Come screw me in the woods." With a wink she pressed her back to the brown and green tree. In an instant Batman was on his feet and pushing himself up against her. He tore the leaves from her boobs and took the left breast into his mouth, gently sucking the nipple causing her to moan out lustfully.

She could feel herself growing weak downstairs as his hand slid up her inner thigh to the leaves over her vagina. He picked the leaves apart letting fall to the ground by the tree and slowly revealing her pussy. It looked so tight and adorable. Fucking her up against a tree: it was going to be nice and simple, just as long as he wasn't a pansy. "I last long with photosynthesis..." she breathed into his ear. His pelvis lunged forwards, pushing into her vagina.

She groaned out as he started to thrust at a consistent speed with great force. She tossed her hair back and his head dived into her breasts, his tongue darting across the top of her boobs. She moaned as his dick pounded her up against the tree. God he was hot.

She wrapped her thighs around his waist as he lifted her arms up into the air and pinned them to the tree. His tongue scraped over her right breast. She had the distinct scent of roses. He ravished her boobs with his mouth all over breasts, collarbone and neck. She could feel his hard member screwing her pussy vigorously and it made her want to scream out in joy.

To her surprise, it was Ivy who erupted first, but her orgasm prompted Batman to ejaculate also. As his thrusts came to a gradual halt, Ivy realised that what had seemed in the heat of the moment to have been mere minutes had in fact been nearly an hour. The Dark Knight let Ivy down and they redressed in silence. "That was quite some performance," Ivy said at last, breaking the silence. Batman looked up. "I guess I'd better keep my end of the bargain." She scrunched her eyes closed and all around the park, the plants withdrew, releasing their prisoners.

Ivy lifted herself up into the air through use of the plant life. Batman stood still watching the natural beauty flee. His posture reverted to before the kiss. A blue and black hand came down to rest on his shoulder. Ivy looked wistfully back at Gotham Park; there had been the man she had been searching for, a Batman. A rose was clutched in her hands. She let it fall down towards the ground through the wind.

"So how'd you persuade Ivy to let us go?" Nightwing asked as he walked back to the Batwing with his mentor. "Poison Ivy isn't evil, just misguided," he explained in his gruff tone, "I talked to her. Persuaded to see the right thing to do." Nightwing stopped and looked at him sceptically. "You slept with her, didn't you..."


	3. Catwoman

**Author's Note: Sorry that this is a day late, I had a hectic weekend. Only one chapter to go after this which should be up next weekend as that is my regular update time for those of you who hadn't realised. To those of you asking, there will only be the women listed in the description as those are the three used in the song (Bat-Romance, check it out on Youtube now if you haven't already) Glad you're all enjoying it so far and I hope you liked the 60's TV show... :P**

"_Batboy dotes on me just like any other man," Poison Ivy boasted. "No way! The B-Man is mine!" Harley Quinn shrieked. Ivy cocked her head to the side amused, "I thought you were all about your Mr J..." Harley scowled, "Nuh-uh, I need a real man who's actually hit puberty." Both girls giggled but were silenced by the crack of a whip. "Neither of you sluts has Batman because he only has one mistress: me." The two women turned to face the newcomer, clad in black leather. The Catwoman. _

"_What gives you the right?" Ivy demanded; "Yeah, I called dibs!" Harley protested. "How long did it take you to get him to screw you?" Catwoman dared. Both women looked uncomfortable. Selina smirked: "That's what I thought. Let me tell you about the first time we tangoed..." Ivy raised an eyebrow: "The first time you fought or the first time you..?" "...got bat-screwed?" Harley finished helpfully. Ivy rolled her eyes. Catwoman smirked. "Both."_

Selina sat on her throne in her black satin costume with slinky belt strapped around her waist and her cat-ears headband adorning her hair. "What a fine prize..." she whispered to herself as she stroked the golden cat statue in her soft hands. The door to her lair burst open as the last of her hired goons was smashed through it. Standing silhouetted in the doorway was the Dark Knight himself.

"Your dastardly deeds have come to an end Catwoman!" he shouted out, his voice filled with confidence. Catwoman got to her feet and paced across the floor towards him: "So you're the infamous Batman I've heard so much about, why, aren't you simply purr-fect..." She reached up to touch the side of his fair and to peel back his mask. He caught her hand with his iron grip. "Your crime spree is at an end, femme fatale..." he announced. Selina felt her knees tremble. He was so strong, so confident, so handsome...

"You wouldn't want to stop a girl's harmless fun, would you?" Catwoman licked her lips. "I'm sorry Catwoman but justice doesn't discriminate." Selina sighed. She took a step closer to Batman. "You're going to give back that statue and do hard time." He told her. She smirked. "I agree with half of that statement..." she purred as she rubbed her hand against Batman's crotch.

She felt his member grow hard in his costume as she gently rubbed him. "Do you want a conquest for justice, Batman? Then caped crusader me..." He grabbed her and shoved her up against the wall, pressing his mouth to hers as he groped her through her thin costume. "Oh Batman..." she moaned.

He tore at her costume, ripping it from her body. She purred enthusiastically. He grabbed her boobs roughly and yanked off her bra then slid off her knickers. "Oh Batman!" she shrieked out again as he fingered her ferociously. His fingers rubbed and pumped her vagina. He bent her over her throne so her ass was up in the air, stark naked. "How hard are you right now?" she asked curiously. "Curiosity killed the cat," he stated then whipped his dick out and slammed it into her butt.

Selina groaned out as he pounded her ass while pressing kisses over her shoulders and down her back. "Don't hold back," she called out as he gripped her hips, holding her butt in place. Batman picked up the pace of his thrusts. As he screwed her, he rubbed her thighs and massaged her shoulders. He was everything she'd known he'd be when he'd appeared at her door. Both moaned out as he came to a close, ejaculating into her.

There was a pause then Selina purred, "So can I keep the statue now?" Batman shook his head. "Not for Bruce Wayne's millions!" Selina laughed: "This _is _Bruce Wayne's millions..."

"_Now hang on a minute!" Harley interrupted, "There is no way that Batman spoke like that!" Catwoman shoved Harley rudely. "He wasn't always so broken you know, not before the Joker incident..." Harley huffed. "I bet if Robin was there you would have fucked him too..." Catwoman laughed, "I'm glad you think me desirable Harley." Harley went red in the face. "That's not what I meant!" she protested. "She meant you're a slut." Ivy butted in, a look of amusement on her face. "Oh Snap!" Harley grinned, high fiving her buddy. _

"_That's rich coming from the Joker's whore and the woman famous for letting men into her plants..." Selina snarled, "For your information, Batman and I slept together just about every time we met after that. But if you're after a more modern example..."_

Selina felt his firm hand grab her ankle as she leaped off the rooftop. She made the jump and reached the next roof but stumbled into a heap on the floor due to the added weight of the Batman attached to her. He also fell down to the ground, landing on top of her. The rolled up painting fell out of Catwoman's bag and rolled across to the corner of the roof. "You never learn, do you Selina..." Batman growled. "How else would I get to see you..." she smirked playfully. She kissed him.

Batman gripped her hips as he lifted her legs up and over his shoulders, spreading them as he did so. Selina moaned as he tugged down the black leather from her pussy with his teeth and started to lick at her vagina. Catwoman wrapped her legs around his neck tightly, groaning with each flowing movement of his tongue.

"Get on with it," she called out. With a final suck of her vagina, he pulled away and unclipped his utility belt. Dropping his pants, his penis stood revealed. He ran his hands over her chest, gently groping her breasts. He groaned slightly as he slid his cock into her pussy. As he thrusted his hips downwards roughly, he slowly tugged down the zipper of her tight black cat-suit revealing her lacey black bra.

She held on to his shoulders tightly whilst he fucked her hard. No-one else could even come close to Batman's level of expertise. He untied her bra efficiently without even slowing his thrusts. He fondled her boobs gently at first then started to yank them back and forth in time to his thrusts. They kissed as Batman started to slow, cumming into her.

As his cum filled her up, Selina purred: "I should have brought my whip..." Batman didn't respond. Catwoman pulled him close and whispered "My apartment is near here..." Batman shook his head. "Crime doesn't rest so neither do I." Selina purred disappointedly. "Come on Batman, give me a shot..."

"Come face me!" Bane shouted out at the night sky, "I am waiting Batman!" Explosions filled the air as the buildings around Bane exploded and his laughter cut through the night. "End of the line, Bane!" a familiar voice called from behind him. He turned to face his adversary. "The Bat sends his children to fight for him?! What could be more important than his greatest enemy?" Robin smirked as he leaped down to meet Bane in battle. "Trust me; you do not want to know..."

"_So as you can see, the Batman is mine," Catwoman finished her tale. Harley scowled. Ivy turned her back on the other two, "It is clear that the Gotham City Sirens are no more," she declared as she went to leave. "Wait!" Harley shouted, "I think it's clear that there's only one way to settle this..."_


	4. Compromise

The Batmobile pulled into the warehouse, without a sound. "When we get a four-seater..." a high-pitched voice squealed, "I call shotgun." "Shush, Harley dear," a calmer, seductive voice responded. Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. Of course, they were the ones that had kidnapped Batgirl. With a growl, Batman leaped out of the car, his cape splaying across the floor as he landed in a crouch. "Where's Batgirl?" he commanded. A whip cracked down by his feet: Catwoman. "She's fine." Her slick, confident voice echoed. "We only got to second base with her," Harley giggled. Batman straightened himself up. "What do you want?" he asked finally. "Your love," Selina stated. "And sex," Harley added quickly, "Lots of sex!"

Batman's eyes widened in disbelief. "Let Batgirl go..." he growled menacingly. "Sure," Harley answered with a shrug, "In a bit." "Make love now, save sidekick later," Catwoman purred, placing a hand against his chest, and then shoving him backwards onto his back. "We just need you to take that sexy mask off..." she reached for his cowl but stopped herself as a naughty grin spread across her face, "on second thought, leave it on..." She straddled his chest, licking his lips, while the other two tugged at his costume. Selina pulled down the zipper on her catsuit, shrugging it off tantalisingly slow. Finally she reached her underwear and rolled them off also. Her vagina now sat exposed just above Batman's face. He felt his cock stiffen as Harley and Ivy finished with his uniform.

Ivy's tongue breezed against the head of his cock, before she took it into her mouth. Harley squealed with excitement, her small hands rubbing the shaft speedily. Bruce moaned and felt Selina's thighs slither around his neck. His mouth clamped onto her pussy lips. Catwoman shrieked as she felt his tongue inside her, eating her out. Poison Ivy's perfect lips engulfed his dick, gently savouring it. Her crimson hair was spread across him as her head bobbed up and down. Catwoman thrust her hips forwards against his face and his hands grabbed her buttocks, gripping tightly as he sucked on her pussy. She gave into orgasm, collapsing forwards onto him then rolling off. Harley awaited eagerly, as Ivy sucked him off faster now until Batman came as well.

A rude palm smacked against Ivy's ass. Harley's other hand kept Ivy bent over, while she spanked her in front of Batman. Ivy's face was still pressed against Bruce's dick, which rubbed against her cheek. Ivy didn't object as Harley spanked her again and again until her butt was bright red. Then she spread Ivy's ass-cheeks apart and ran her tongue along her crack. Ivy groaned as Harley started to finger her butt, her index finger sliding in and out of her ass with rhythmic precision. Batman was hard again and Harley's mission was accomplished. She tossed Ivy away then pressed herself against Bruce.

Batman clawed at her clothing, ripping it from her, then pushing her up, off the ground, and against the wall. Harley's costume discarded on the floor, Batman guided the tip of his dick to her open pussy, and then rammed it in. Harley gasped for breath frantically as he thrusted into her again and again. His firm hands groped her breasts roughly, his thumbs edging over her nipples. Her bare back braced against the cold hard wall as he slammed her against it repeatedly. He was ferocious, like a wild animal, ravishing its prey. His lips locked onto hers and his hips grinded against hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth and running along the roof of her mouth. Her legs lifted off the ground and clamped to his waist. One hand left her breasts and traced a line up her calf and along her thigh with a tender finger until it reached her ass which he gripped tightly. Groping her left boob, and her right buttock, his penis didn't slow. It was Harley who had to surrender under his relentless assault, and her pussy erupted into orgasm.

Batman released her, letting her slide down the wall into a sweaty heap at his feet. He felt a lusty hand slide into his and turn him around, away from Quinn. "My turn," Poison Ivy whispered desperately. Being so horny must have amplified the hormones she was emitting because the next moment, Batman had her bent over the bonnet of the Batmobile, and was already drilling his cock into her naked anus.

Ivy moaned out as he started to thrust again. She remembered Gotham Park, up against the tree. There really was no man like Batman. He held her hips in place while he screwed her ass, pumping in and out without pause or stop. He held his lips to base of her neck, his tongue pressed into the gap between her shoulder-blades. Batman gripped her tight butt and pulled the cheeks apart so he could slide in more easily. Evoking a final moan from Ivy, Bruce ejaculated.

He took a step back but Harley was back on her feet and Ivy wasn't finished yet. Then he felt Catwoman's strong commanding hands snake their way around his shoulders again, pulling him down to the ground once more. She lay down on top of him, her ass against his dick. Her hands stroked at his body, his chest, his pelvis. He groaned out as she started to rub herself against him. Her petite body dragged up and down against him, her butt catching on his dick until his erection returned. Then she rolled onto her front and slid down his body, pinning his legs apart. Harley and Ivy straddled his chest together, a sinister smirk on both their faces. Catwoman's tongue darted across his cock.

Catwoman's tongue sped along his shaft then back to the base then back up. It was like a cat licking a saucer of milk, at first tentatively, but then with growing enthusiasm. Harley and Ivy's thighs were pressed tightly to Bruce's sides. Poison Ivy leant back, exposing her chest to her partner. Harley Quinn smothered Ivy's collarbone in kisses, her hands cupping Ivy's breasts and massaging them gently. The display was for Bruce's benefit, but it was clear that they were both enjoying it. Selina made a faint purring noise as she took Bruce all the way into her mouth, her lips working it with force. Harley's pussy started to rub against Batman as she pulled Ivy closer and their lips connected.

Ivy's hands flew to Harley's back and traced a line down her spine with her finger before reaching her butt and lightly spanking her. Harley moaned and leant forwards over Batman so her ass was up in the air. Ivy's palm smacked her butt again. For a third time, Ivy brought her hand down, spanking Harley hard. Then Ivy yanked her back up again and dragged her hands down Harley's chest until she reached her entrance. Two fingers slid inside her. Ivy fingered Harley deep, Her fingers toyed with her pussy. The two of them tumbled backwards off Batman onto the ground next to him, where Ivy straddled Harley's waist and continued to pump her fingers in and out. Harley moaned out and Ivy's legs wrapped around Harley's, the two becoming entangled together.

All thoughts of rescuing Batgirl were gone from Bruce's mind now as Catwoman crawled back up his body, leaving his cock momentarily. "Those two are getting distracted," she giggled as she became level with him. A naughty grin stuck to her features as she watched Ivy asserting her authority on Harley. She leant forwards and whispered into Bruce's ear while her pussy rubbed on his penis: "What could we do with just the two of us..." Batman shoved his arms around her, rolling so he was on top, pinning her to the ground, and started to thrust downwards all over again...


End file.
